


Silent Musings

by glasswrks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda thinks about Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Musings

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** March 1st – March 10, 2012  
>  **Couple:** Miranda/Andy, kind of.  
>  **Author’s Disclaimer:** Let’s face it, I don’t own “The Devil Wears Prada” or any of the characters, back story, etc. I’m not making a cent from it – if I did, I’d buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you’ve read my stories for DWP, I have stated haven’t seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually.

* * *

Miranda removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. She was quite surprised to find she did not need to make as many corrections in the Book this evening.

Could it be her staff was finally learning?

Miranda shook her head. She reached out and took a sip of her now cold tea; she grimaced slightly before putting the cup back down.

She heard a noise coming from the sofa and turned in that direction. She sighed as her gaze settled on Andreas’ sleeping figure.

At first she had been displeased when she noticed the young woman had the audacity to fall asleep on the job. Granted, it was late and she had asked Andrea to stay over and take some notes on a matter that needed to be addressed in the morning.

Miranda knew had it been anyone else – save her children of course, there would have been Hell to pay.

But, it was Andrea.

And this thought gave her pause.

Why was that fact so important to her? Why had not she delighted in waking her erstwhile assistant, silently enjoying Andreas’ sputtering excuses?

Yet another thing she would not tolerate from anyone else.

Miranda felt her eyebrows rise slightly as she pondered that thought.

To say Andrea was invaluable was an understatement of epic proportions. Ever since she came into Ellis Clarke, into Runway and into her life, things were different.

It was if Andrea had decided to make it her life’s mission to make her day, her life easier.

Andrea could anticipate what she would need, whether it was rearranging her schedule or getting her coffee just right.

A simply task Miranda could never understand why no one else could manage.

A smile unwittingly graced Miranda’s features when Andrea mumbled, “Yes Miranda.”

Even in her sleep she kept Miranda’s needs foremost on her mind.

Miranda decided she would have to do – something – to reward Andrea’s hard work, which would cause Emily to have an apocalyptic fit. Miranda bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Oh she could not wait to hear “poor Emily,” rant and rave at the injustice of it all. While Andrea tried to explain she had not done at thing to deserve whatever Miranda had decided to give her.

Emily would march into her office and let her frustrations out, then turn around quickly, only to stop suddenly at her desk and wonder at the implications of what she had done... again.

It would not be the first time Emily’s passion had gotten a hold of her. And it would not be the first time Miranda would ignore the tirade as she knew; before Andrea’s arrival, Emily was the best assistant she could ever have.

In that moment Miranda knew what she had to do.

She would promote Emily.

It was time.

Emily would be given the chance to flex her wings and either grace the sky with her splendor, or crash, leaving a rotting carcass behind her as well as living with disappointment that she had let herself down.

Of course with Emily’s promotion it would mean she would have to promote Andrea to first assistant, giving them more time together.

 _‘Now why would I want more time with Andrea?’_ She wondered.

She used...

Monopolized...

Utilized most of Andreas’ time anyway.

Miranda would have to look into this... situation more intently.

Without conscious thought she walked closer to Andrea. She stared at the young woman sleeping on her couch. Miranda grabbed the blanket the girls had left earlier and gently placed it on Andrea, covering her.

 _‘Stop this nonsense at once,’_ she chastised herself silently when she noticed her hand drifting down to brush a strand of hair from Andrea’s face.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda walked back to her desk and sat down. “Only a few more minutes,” she said out loud as she continued to gaze in Andrea’s direction.

The End.


End file.
